


The Widow and The Soldier

by that_one_blind_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_blind_writer/pseuds/that_one_blind_writer
Summary: A series of Buckynat oneshots taken from my tumblr.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Darling, This Isn't the End

**Author's Note:**

> The last time Natasha sees Bucky in the Red Room

This time, when she sneaks into the room where they’re storing Bucky in cryo, she knows it will be the last.

By now, the guards just let her in, mostly because they know she’ll slit their throats if they don’t. She’s earned herself a fearsome reputation here in the Red Room.

She slips through the door, settling in her usual spot on the floor in front of the chamber. She can see his face, ice clinging to those long brown lashes. She wonders if he still remembers her. It’s been years since their relationship had been discovered, and they froze him whenever he wasn’t on a mission.

His freedom had been stripped away, and it was all her fault.

She sighs shakily, and begins to sing. A russian lullaby, one she used to sing to him, tangled up in the sheets of his bed together. A small paradise in a life of pain. She doesn’t even know if he can here her in there, but she doesn’t want him to be afraid. She always comes. Sings to him, talks to him…all in the hope that maybe he listens.

“James…I don’t think I can stay anymore. You always told me that one day we would get out. I thought it would be with you. There’s this man, his name is Clint. He wants me to leave with him. He’s in love with me, I think. And I…I’m not sure what I feel for him. But you know I’ll always love you…”

She has to stop, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

“Would you hate me?” She asks, her voice breaking slightly. “Would you hate me if I left you here?”

He wouldn’t. She knows that. He would spend centuries in this horrible place if it meant she was safe.

She stands, moving forward and leaning against the glass, letting out a sob.

“This isn’t the end, James. We’ll see each other again. I promise. I just…I’m not sure when.”

This time, when she leaves that small room, she doesn’t come back.


	2. A Couple That Fights Together, Stays Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Bucky on a mission together

“You’re getting old, James!” Natasha calls down to him, flipping backwards and kicking the gun out of the hand of the man who had nearly shot him.

They’d been tracking down a group of Red Room agents for the past few weeks, and things had gotten a bit…messy. Nothing they couldn’t handle, of course.

“Cover me!” He shouts, running towards the roof after spotting two snipers.

“What do you think I’ve been doing? Planning a dinner date?” She shouts back, shooting three more agents before they have a chance to reach him.

“If it’s with me, then go right ahead!” He laughs, taking out both snipers with one shot.

She rushes back over to him, and he picks her up by the waist, giving her the momentum she needs to throw her legs up, kicking the last assailant away from her, quickly followed by a bullet to his head.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Clint got pizza delivered in the middle of a fight?” She asks, dropping back down to the ground.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m really not. He ordered a pizza, and we got attacked a few minutes later. The delivery guy showed up right in the middle of the fight.”

“Did he stop to get the pizza?”

“Of course he did, he’s Clint.”

Bucky laughs, but quickly pulls Natasha close as another agents suddenly rushes forward. He shoots down the attacker, his eyes not leaving Natasha’s for even a moment.

“You’re losing your touch, Natalia, I can’t believe you didn’t see him.” He chides teasingly.

“You didn’t see him either!” She protests, “You just wanted an excuse to hold me.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

“Shut up!” She laughs, hitting him playfully. “Come on, let’s get breakfast. But I get to pick this time. We’re not having pancakes again.”


End file.
